


WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DID I JUST WRITE

by Kiwito



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, SO, because it’s almost 12 pm and i’m writing this, how are you all doing, i guess, lemon im so sorry, lol, so uh, that’s fun, this is a hoke, what
Language: मराठी
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwito/pseuds/Kiwito
Summary: oh my god lemon i’m so sorry about this
Relationships: roxy lalonde / oc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. h

rock sea was walkign down th street when she trips and bump into lemon “kawaii lemon sans oh desun desu kawaii me” she say, brushig hair out of her eye holes as lemon stands up and loks ovr 2 hur “LOL” they say as they walk of roccee fele her hart do something idk “lemoon sama senpai desu kawaii” she say as she gets up and dies


	2. chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck

lemon was walking down th street when they fucking fall over and their wig fals off!1! OMG!! theyget up and realise that their weave is gon, “oh no they say as they begin to eat their hands


	3. i want to make a title that uses up the limit so i’m just gonna say hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok

rock tecksts leomn 

rhocky: h  
john lemon: what  
roxêi: yeah me too  
rock: LOK  
lem: LOL

roxkysee smile and smiles, she is smilign.   
lsmon (who is stull bald with no hands) is also smilign, the rock then goes to nock on 🍋’s door- she underestimated her strength and the door fucking explodes killing them both instantly


	4. so then godzilla comes

so like 

rhocky and lem are on a date to poundlound when suddenly! godzillla comes and begins like destrouign shit idk i’ve never what ched the movie. it crushes roxkyee and lemon kills god


	5. my brain is nothing but just someone constantly playing the kazoo but like it’s not they bad? it’s pretty good playing, thank you small kazoo player in my head <3 h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AOOOGA WHAT DO I PUT HERE

roxy moved some hair from out of her eyes, her crush, Lemon, had just asked to talk to her. it was a sunny day and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. she steps out of her house and heads over toward the park, where the teo agreed to meet. her heart was pounding in her chest, what was goin to happen?? she asked herself. when she arrived, lemon greeted her, thr two talked for a bit and all was well, lemon turns to roxy with a serious look. “hey.. i just wanted to say..” roxy felt her breath stop.. this is what she was waiting for. “say what? it’s okay, take your time” she said with a smile. “well i... voltron heroes😼 mullet head😜 his name is ☺️keith and 😫he’s so emo 🖤loner boy🧢 and samurai💔 he’s quick watch him 😌go jealousy 😾thy name is keith😻 lance did 😾you change 😿me lyrics 😤voltron 💕heroes“


	6. i should stop this isn’t even funny any kre

martha was an average dog she went ruff and ruff and Four, three, two, fuck you  
Listen up y'all, this shit is ironic  
Strider's beats are best suited to trolls hooked on phonics! Karkalicious: definition, makes Terezi loco  
She wants to know the secrets that she can't taste in my photo  
Dyin' just to know the flavor  
I ain't doin' her no favors  
No reasons why I tease  
Her flush just comes and goes like seasons Karkalicious: definition, makes Terezi loco  
She wants to know the secrets that she can't taste in my photo  
Dyin' just to know the flavor  
I ain't doin' her no favors  
No re


	7. this is probably the last chapter unless lemon yells at me to make lmore (please don’t let me make more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AOSKDKSKF

“hakdoskfkskfksknd” she said as she kisses lemon “hajdkskfkskfkdnf” they reply, returnign th kiss. sexy yaoi hentai 18+ alabama furry porn foot fetish hot killing stalking sexy fun what the fuck am i writing


End file.
